This invention relates to a shield for masking a wheel of an automobile so that the sidewall of the tire mounted thereon can be sprayed with a solution that both protects and enhances the appearance thereof.
The wheels of automobiles are customarily formed of numerous spokes radial wires, curved surfaces and/or cut-out designs. In fact, owner's often replace the stock wheels of new automobiles with custom wheels having even more intricate and fanciful designs.
Moreover, it is highly desirable to coat the sidewalls of tires of automobiles with one of a number of protectant solutions made available on the market to guard against oxidation and ultra violet rays which tend to harden, crack and fade the rubber sidewalls, thus detracting from their appearance.
Although such a protectant solution may be applied to the sidewall of a tire on the automobile by use of a cloth or sponge, a more desirable manner of applying the solution is to spray it by use of the pressurized can in which it is sold.
The problem with spraying the protectant solution on the sidewall of the tire is that it is almost impossible to prevent the spray from hitting and/or forming droplets that tend to drip down onto the fanciful design body surfaces of the wheel. This solution, upon drying, smears and dulls and thus detracts from the appearance of the wheel. Accordingly, it has heretofore been the practice to spray the sidewall of the tire and then take the time to use a cloth or sponge to carefully wipe off the excess protectant solution that has inadvertently been applied to the fanciful body surfaces of the wheel.